Gendrya
Gendrya is the het ship between Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon from the Game of Thrones fandom. Canon Arya Stark and Gendry meet as they both travel with the Night's Watch recruits. Arya is disguised as a boy to hide her identity and for protection as she is on the run from House Lannister. Gendry is also being pursued by the Lannisters for being the illegitimate son of the last king, Robert Baratheon. In their first interaction, Gendry defends Arya from bullies in their group. In the second season, they begin staying close together as they travel. Gendry figures out that Arya is a girl and she confesses her identity to him. He promises to keep her secret. The Lannisters sent guards searching for Gendry. When their group is overtaken and battle ensues, Arya and Gendry are captured by the Lannisters. Arya helps protect Gendry by claiming he was already killed in the battle and they are taken as slaves to serve the Lannister army. While watching Gendry work shirtless, Arya admires his body. Later, they escape the Lannisters and attempt to find Arya's family. In season three, as they travel, they captured by the Brotherhood Without Banners, outlaws who are waging gorilla warfare against the Lannisters and Starks both. When the outlaws discover who Arya is, they bring her and Gendry to their leader to decide what to do with her. As they travel, Gendry begins to admire the group who he sees as helping the common people. After it's decided that Arya will be ransomed back to her family, Gendry decides to join the outlaws. He explains to a tearful Arya that the group feels like a family. She tells him that she can be his family, but he insists that the difference between their social standing would be a barrier between them. Later, Melissandre comes to the Brotherhood because she knows Gendry is with him and she knows that he is King Robert's illegitimate son. She purchases him from the Brotherhood. Arya tries to stop Melissandre from taking him, but is restrained. In season eight, the two reunite after Arya returns to Winterfell, and a few weeks later Gendry arrives with Jon and Daenerys' party, to forge dragonglass weapons to fight against the White Walkers. They have a bit of playful flirty banter when they meet again, and Arya asks Gendry to make a double-bladed spear for her. On the night before the fight, Arya questions Gendry on how many women he's slept with, leading him to saying three, not including Melisandre. Believing they'll probably die soon, Arya wishes to know "what it's like" on what could be their last night together. Gendry is left speechless for a moment before Arya proceeds to kiss him and the two soon engage in a heated makeout, removing their clothing as quick as possible. Arya shoves Gendry down onto piles of bags, commanding him to "take your own bloody pants off,". As she removes the rest of her clothes, Gendry does the same with his. Arya climbs onto his lap, and kisses him deeply. Following the battle of Winterfell, Gendry proposes marriage to Arya, saying, "All I know is that you're beautiful, and I love you. And none of it would be worth anything if you're not with me. So be with me. Be my wife, be the Lady of Storm's End." Arya claims that she's no lady, leaving Gendry heartbroken. Fanon On AO3, Gendrya is the 3rd most written ship within the Game of Thrones (TV) tag and is the most written for both Arya and Gendry's characters. Despite the age gap between the characters, Gendrya has been popular since the first season. They do not interact from seasons three to seven, but ship remains very common. Upon their reunion and them eventually sleeping together the ship enjoyed an even bigger resurgence. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Arya/Gendry tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : WIKIS : Trivia * While filming the scene where Arya tells Gendry that she can be his family, Maisie Williams was told to say the line with the same feeling that she would say, "I love you." * According to Tumblr's Fandometrics, Gendrya was the most reblogged ship of April 29th, 2019Tumblr Fandometrics: April 29th 2019 and May 6th, 2019.Tumblr Fandometrics: May 6th 2019 References